Colonel (Quack Pack)
The Colonel is an antagonist from the Quack Pack episode, "Gator Aid". Role in the episode The Colonel was once a Chief Alligator Wrangler in an alligator ranch owned by Cal Crudon until he disappeared and so did his gators. It was then revealed that the reason for his disappearance was because he decided to change sides and become an evil mastermind in an operation for various crimes involving gators. He is first seen meeting two German specialists; Klebb and Horst (actually Daisy and Donald impersonating them) he was expecting to help him with his "big plan." At night, while Donald is put through a test by the Colonel, the Colonel somewhat flirts with Daisy over dinner. Daisy, on the other hand, rejects the flirting and tries to get some information from the Colonel about his "big plan." But the Colonel decides to discuss it in the morning and has Donald thrown in the brig (with his nephews, who were captured earlier by the Colonel's thugs) by Daisy for failing the test. In the morning, the Colonel reveals to Daisy that he intends to rob a gold depository while avoiding a special security system that harms humans in sight but has no effect on animals. When Daisy deduces that he's going to use the alligators he stole earlier from Cal Crudon as a safe way of getting in without being seen and harmed by the security system and blow the vault open with a tank, the Colonel rejoices and finds her idea more brilliant since his original plan was to disguise the gators as vacuum cleaner salesmen and storm the place; much to Daisy's dismay. Then, the Colonel's thugs bring in "two impostors posing as Horst and Klebb"; which causes Daisy to blow her cover after spitting out her real name after arguing with the real Klebb. Later, the Colonel approaches the depository in a tank with the ducks tied up and roped to it as he watches his thugs and the specialists executing the "big plan"; using the stolen alligators as cover from the security system. After the task is complete, the Colonel; in his tank, breaks into the place while his men stand guard. The ducks; having escaped the tank with the help of a female alligator named Antoinette who has a crush on Donald and one of Cal Crudon's loyal gators, defeat the minions while Daisy takes care of the Colonel. In doing so, she accidentally destroys the depository and finally shoots the Colonel out of his tank far away; never to be seen or heard from again. Gallery Colonel Quack Pack1.jpg|The Colonel meeting Daisy and Donald impersonating as Klebb and Horst Colonel Quack Pack2.jpg Colonel Quack Pack3.jpg Colonel Quack Pack4.jpg|The Colonel discussing his "big plan" with Daisy Colonel Quack Pack5.jpg Colonel Quack Pack6.jpg Colonel Quack Pack7.jpg Colonel Quack Pack8.jpg|The Colonel's defeat Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Military characters Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Colonels Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Animated characters